Hear Today, Gone Tomorrow
Hear Today, Gone Tomorrow is episode number 13.1 of the Happy Tree Friends television series. HTF Episode Description Lumpy loses his hearing, rendering him both deaf and dumb. (DVD) Plot Lumpy and Cuddles play telephone by attaching two tin cans together with strings. Lumpy tries talking to Cuddles several times, but Cuddles keeps telling him to move back. Eventually, Lumpy reaches the end of the string and, upon pulling on it, snaps the line. He next attempts playing telephone by connecting two drinking cups. Unfortunately, Lumpy filled the cups with coffee and Cuddles, not knowing this, scalds himself when he brings the cup up to his ear. Finally, Lumpy hands Cuddles a pepper grinder while taking a barrel for himself. Lumpy yells into the barrel, which sends a sound wave down the line and causes pepper to fly in Cuddles' nose. The ground pepper causes him to sneeze and the force of the sneeze through the barrel knocks Lumpy down. Lumpy sits up in a daze, blood coming out of his ears. Concerned, Cuddles runs over and panickingly shouts at Lumpy to see if he's okay, but from Lumpy's point of view, we can't hear a single thing, indicating that he's now deaf. Lumpy goes to Sniffles, the doctor, for help. Sniffles looks into one of Lumpy's ears, seeing right through to the other side. Sniffles prescribes an ear horn for Lumpy, which helps him hear again. While walking on the street, he comes across The Mole who is playing a trombone for money. Lumpy listens through his ear horn and tries to place a coin in a hat by The Mole, but it rolls out of his hands and into the road. He runs to retrieve it just as Russell, who is driving a seafood truck, approaches. He honks his horn, but his warning falls on deaf ears. While screeching to a halt, Russell hits a pothole, flips his truck, hits and kills The Mole, and crashes in a mangled flaming wreck. Lumpy gets his coin and puts it in the hat before noticing the wreck. His ear horn was destroyed and he can't hear Russell's screams for help, so he takes the coin he gave The Mole (as well as the hat) and uses it to call the hospital in a phone booth. Giggles answers the phone, but because Lumpy can't hear, he doesn't respond to her. After trying again, she hangs up the phone and Lumpy tries dialing again as Russell's truck explodes, sending pieces of him flying at the phone booth. Lumpy returns home and doesn't realize his security alarm has gone off. He mixes batter in a mixer, oblivious to the numerous appliances in his home that are making noise. He sees the scene of the crash on the evening news and turns up the volume, but he still can't hear the report. He gets an idea and attaches large speakers to his TV, which are so loud they shake the walls of Flippy's home next door. Meanwhile, Flippy is fast asleep, dreaming about riding a unicorn through a beautiful meadow. On the TV, Handy appears above the wreck in his helicopter to assess the situation. The noise of the alarms carries itself over to Flippy's house. He dreams that the evil version of himself chases down the good version of himself. Flippy and the unicorn eventually came across a cliff, As Fliqpy was getting closer to them, the unicorn jumps off the cliff and grew wings. Flippy thought he has been saved, cheering, until his evil self sliced them up in the blades of his helicopter. Flippy then wakes up shrieking in sheer terror, turning into Fliqpy. He carries an axe and rings Lumpy's doorbell, Lumpy can't hear it though all the alarms. Irritated, Fliqpy throws his axe down and starts to throw rocks at Lumpy's window, trying to draw his attention. He then swings a spiked log through the wall of Lumpy's trailer, narrowly missing Lumpy as he bends down to pick up a carrot slice he dropped. Exhausted, Fliqpy doesn't notice the back-swing of the spiked log and gets hit. Lumpy leaves his trailer, wearing a party hat and carrying a birthday cake in the basket of his bicycle. Fliqpy follows Lumpy in his helicopter, trying to slice Lumpy in the blades the same way he did to himself in his dream. As he draws closer, however, he imagines Lumpy turning into the good version of himself laughing and waving hello. Holding back tears, Fliqpy snaps out of his trance and pulls up on the controls, losing control of the helicopter and flying towards Cuddles' house. Cuddles, hearing the helicopter, goes outside and recoils when he sees Flippy's approaching helicopter. It crashes into the side of Cuddles' house, but only one of the blades gets stuck, leaving Cuddles and Flippy unharmed. Flippy jumps down and they laugh nervously about the incident, when the helicopter begins moving. Before they can get out of the way, Cuddles and Flippy are killed by the tail blades of the helicopter, causing them to get sliced to pieces. Lumpy arrives at this moment and, seeing what has happened, begins calling for help on a tin can attached to a string. Before the episode ends, he gets a busy signal. Moral "Actions speak louder than words" Injuries #Cuddles accidentally splashes hot coffee on the right side of his face, receiving severe second degree burns. #Fliqpy is hit by a large log. Deaths #The Mole is killed by Russell's truck. #Russell dies in a truck explosion. #Flippy and his unicorn are sliced up by Evil Flippy's helicopter blades (In a dream). #Flippy and Cuddles are sliced by the tail rotor blade of Flippy's helicopter (In reality). Goofs #Lumpy's antlers change numerous times throughout the episode, sometimes in continuous shots. #Cuddles only splashed coffee on the right side of his face, but he also bandaged up his right ear, which didn't receive any damage. #Cuddles' hair should be half covered since he had bandages on the side of his face. #The Mole's chair is seen on the ground after he dies, but when Lumpy gets his coin back, it is gone. #When The Mole dies, his blood is brownish color, but when Lumpy gets his coin its red. #The symbol on Flippy’s beret changes places several times. #At the beginning of the episode, the moves are seen to move highly irregularly. #Cuddles suffered second degree burns when he splashed coffee on his face, requiring him to bandage his injured head. Later that same night, however, his bandages are gone and his face has completely healed. It should not be possible for a second-degree burn to heal that quickly. #Russell's truck exploded while Lumpy used the pay phone, but reappeared on Lumpy's TV. ##It's likely that it was broadcasting another truck, or possibly from a movie. #It should have been impossible for The Mole to play his trombone, since his turtleneck is covering his entire mouth. #When Lumpy puts on the birthday hat the strings are tangled around his antlers and his face but it is impossible to get the hat on like that in such a short period of time. #When it shows a shot of Flippy's bunker you can't see the helicopter he uses to chase Lumpy. #Russell was in the left side of the fallen truck, yet his remains managed to fly in the other direction. #Why didn't Fliqpy just chop down the door instead of waiting for Lumpy to answer it? #The rotor of the helicopter would break when colliding with the ground and yet it doesn't break when it hits the ground. #The rotor of the helicopter was vertical and yet managed to cut down Flippy and Cuddles' bodies leaving their heads unharmed. #Cuddles should have felt the heat coming from the coffee cup he was holding, but he didn't feel anything. #Russell's truck flew in straight line and landed in the middle of the road, but it still managed to hit The Mole on the sidewalk. #If Lumpy's head was hollow after the incident with the telephone, he shouldn't have been able to hear anymore. # The speed of Flippy's helicopter in this episode is inconsistent: it managed to stay behind Lumpy's bike when Fliqpy was chasing him, and after Flippy snapped out of his trance, he managed to get to Cuddles' house before Lumpy did. And judging by the speed Lumpy at which was traveling, he should have arrived at Cuddles' house before the helicopter killed Cuddles and Flippy. Trivia * The start of this episode seems to be based on a comic of the same name, from the Third Strike DVD. *When Cuddles runs to Lumpy after the latter gets injured, he shouts Lumpy's name. This is the third instance in the entire series where a character calls another character by their name, the first being in House Warming and the second being in Water Way to Go. *Lumpy's injury is similar to Giggles' injury in From Hero to Eternity. *Lumpy's trailer is heavily decorated with pictures of cheese, boots, and even of himself. *The nightmare Flippy has foreshadows his own (along with Cuddles', even though he did not appear in the dream) death. *This is the only TV episode to have The Mole die while Handy survives. *This episode marks the second instance that Flippy resists his evil side. He does this in Party Animal roughly three times, but eventually succumbs to his evil side. His actions of going against his evil side are repeated in the next two episodes, where he receives therapy for his flip-outs in Double Whammy Part I, and defeats his evil self in Autopsy Turvy (Double Whammy Part II) (shortly before being killed by a semi-truck). **This is also the first episode to refer to Fliqpy as the second-self of Flippy. *This episode marks one of the four instances where Flippy attempts to kill Lumpy and fails (the other three being Remains to be Seen, Double Whammy Part I, and By The Seat Of Your Pants). *Every death in this episode is caused by a vehicle (Russell and The Mole by a truck, and Cuddles and Flippy by a helicopter). *This is the first time Flippy flips out without actually being reminded of war and without killing anyone. The second is Without a Hitch (although he killed Flaky three times in her imagination, he remains normal through the whole episode). *This is also the first time Fliqpy shows a sympathetic emotion, when he begins crying just before returning to normal. *This is Kenn Navarro's first time voicing Good Flippy. *This is the first TV episode which Handy survives, the other being Double Whammy Part I. *Cuddles' injury is similar to Russell's injury in Chew Said a Mouthful. *When Lumpy sees Cuddles and Flippy sliced and diced, he clearly says "What the hell...". *This is one of the few TV episodes that focus on a specific part of the body (ears). The others are A Sight for Sore Eyes (eyes), A Change of Heart (heart), and Chew Said a Mouthful (jaw). *Flippy's shriek when he wakes up in his bed sounds similar to the Casper The Friendly Ghost cartoons. When people see Casper, they shriek in terror, sounding identical to Flippy's scream. **This scream is also heard in various other episodes, such as Double Whammy Part I, Autopsy Turvy (Double Whammy Part II), Happy Trails Pt. 2: Jumping the Shark, Remains to be Seen, and Pop's BBQ Smoochie. *This is the earliest hint that Flippy and Fliqpy are two different characters (although it doesn't really count since it was a dream). This happens again at the end of Double Whammy Part I (which continues in Autopsy Turvy (Double Whammy Part II)). *This is one of the many episodes where a character makes "puppy eyes". The other instances are Lumpy in Class Act, In a Jam, Letter Late than Never, All In Vein, Stealing the Spotlight, Aw, Shucks! and Get Whale Soon, Toothy in Better Off Bread, Russell in Get Whale Soon, Flaky in Ski Ya, Wouldn't Wanna Be Ya!, Lifty in Easy For You to Sleigh, Nutty in Icy You, and Sniffles in Wrath of Con. *This is the only episode where he appears in which Fliqpy does not kill anyone. However, he kills Flippy in his dream. *This episode was released on TV along with Double Whammy Part I and Autopsy Turvy (Double Whammy Part II). Lumpy, Cuddles and Flippy appear in all three episodes; Cuddles and Flippy die twice while Lumpy survives all three. When the conglomeration of these three episodes aired on YouTube, the alternate title for it was "Friday the 13th". *Lumpy is indirectly responsible for every death in this episode. Cuddles could also be held responsible, since he made Lumpy lose his hearing in the first place. *When Flippy's unicorn grows wings, it is similar to the TriStar mascot growing its wings in the 1984-1993 TriStar Pictures opening logo. *When Lumpy tries to hear the birds with his new hearing aid and can't, Lumpy does Handy's signature scowl. This is one of the seven instances where Handy's scowl is done by another character. The others are Flaky in Rink Hijinks, Russell in Get Whale Soon and Snow Place to Go, Pop in Snip Snip Hooray!, and Petunia in I Nub You. *Each episode of Friday the 13th featured at least one common slapstick injury. In this episode, Flippy got hit by his own swinging log trap; in Double Whammy Part I, Giggles got hit in the head and her eyes popped out; and in the follow up, Autopsy Turvy (Double Whammy Part II), Flippy got hit by a falling piano. Category:TV episodes Category:Episodes Category:Sole Cause Category:Regular Episodes Category:Friday the 13th Category:Episodes Starring Lumpy Category:2006 Episodes